


Та, которая на раскаленной крыше

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Рассказы не о кошках [5]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Explicit Language, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Orientation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Похоже, Красавчика Боба собираются закрыть, и Раз-Два не хочет повторения истории. Поэтому он приглашает Боба в свою хату…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та, которая на раскаленной крыше

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The one on a hot tin roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147163) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** разрешение получено; первый раз.  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат, сомнения в сексуальной ориентации.

      Раз-Два не гей. Он не гей, и это правда. Но когда кто-то говорит тебе то, что Боб сказал ему — как он хочет сделать тебе хорошо, — ты не можешь так запросто выкинуть это из головы.  
      После неудачного случая с пьяным звонком, того, когда Боб разговаривал с ним, пока Раз-Два дрочил себе так, как не дрочил с тех пор, как был гребаным подростком, они как-то сумели притвориться, будто ничего не произошло. На следующий день Раз-Два был как на иголках, гадая, когда же Боб собирается поднять эту тему, когда Боб намерен сказать что-нибудь, но Боб так и не сказал, просто помахал ему, когда Раз-Два вошел в дверь «Шпилера», как обычно. И все же Раз-Два убрал номер Боба из быстрого набора — чисто на всякий случай.  
      Потрясающе, как Боб умудряется, видимо, просто отбросить это. Раз-Два день-другой напрягается, оказавшись поблизости от него, и все смотрят на него как на психа, но Боб ведет себя так, словно они всего лишь кореша, и ничего кроме — как будто он никогда не говорил: «Я бы вытащил из тебя пальцы и вставил обратно, и ты бы почувствовал себя восхитительно…», — тем самым полностью порушив способность Раз-Два еще когда-нибудь поиметь обычный, честный дроч. Все типа нормально. Совершенно нормально, но пару дней и несколько десятков партий в карты спустя Мямля вызывает Раз-Два на пару слов.  
      — У вас с Бобом опять семейная ссора? — спрашивает он, когда они закрываются в задней комнате. — Вам двоим пора уже разобраться со своим дерьмом, ладно?  
      — Наше дерьмо — все, какое было, — уже разобрано, — отвечает Раз-Два, скрещивая руки. — Не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь, Мямля, но мы с Бобом в порядке, ясно?  
      — Лучше бы так оно и было, сынок, потому что у тебя со мной и с ним завтра ночью есть работенка. — Мямля выглядит чертовски довольным собой. — Легкие деньги, обычное дело.  
      — Чулок на башку, и потом что-то в стиле «отъебись от меня со своим пожарным топориком»? — спрашивает Раз-Два, надеясь, что ему нет нужды напоминать Мямле, чем закончилась их прошлая работа — когда Мямле пришлось угнать скутер, а Бобу — наставлять пушку на свидетелей, а самого Раз-Два парочка ебанутых чеченских мордоворотов-садистов привязала к его собственной гребаной кровати.  
      — Не-не, еще легче. На этот раз _мы_ будем охраной, приятель. Все, что от нас требуется, это показаться, действовать естественно и свалить в тачке, полной денег.  
      Раз-Два задумывается.  
      — Звучит довольно просто.  
      — Лучше бы тебе в это поверить, старик.  
  


* * *

      Разумеется, это не легкие деньги, и это не простая работа. Тачку отслеживают, и след ведет к Красавчику Бобу.  
      Да, Красавчик Боб не собирается втягивать в это своих корешей. Но даже с возвращенными бабками и Арчи, сделавшим все, чтобы предыдущие дела на Боба исчезли (помимо прочего, он должен Бобу), отказ Боба сдавать Мямлю и Раз-Два означает, что ему светит два года, и никто ничего не может с этим поделать.  
      На этот раз никто не заказывает ему никакого чертова эскорта. Мямля и Раз-Два устраивают молчаливый спор одними глазами в «Шпилере», за день до того, как должны закрыть Боба, который заканчивается тем, что Раз-Два берет ключи от своей тачки и едет забрать Боба от его матери.  
      Это слишком знакомо.  
      Мама Боба сурово глядит на Раз-Два, когда отвечает из-за двери, но все же зовет Боба, целует его на прощание в щеку и не плачет — она из стойких, старенькая мама Боба. Она знает, как крутятся колесики в этом мире. Боб одет в линялую серую футболку — та ему велика, в вырез видны ключицы, а рукава свисают ниже локтей, — и его глаза темны, словно он не спал. Детали, детали.  
      Боб, не говоря ни слова, залезает в машину и пристегивается. Раз-Два уже проходил это и знает, что в этот раз лучше не подбадривать его, — поэтому в итоге тишину нарушает сам Боб.  
      — Это действительно произойдет, — говорит он.  
      — Похоже на то, — отвечает Раз-Два. Что еще он может сказать? Он не намерен врать.  
      — Блядь.  
      — Боб…  
      — Не надо.  
      Блядь. Раз-Два хуево умеет управляться с такими ситуациями, но надо же _что-то_ сказать.  
      — Боб, я… я просто хотел сказать, что без тебя все будет не то.  
      — Спасибо, Раз-Два, — говорит Боб, не глядя на него. — Это много значит для меня. — У него слабый голос, и кажется, если Раз-Два надавит, он начнет задыхаться, как было тогда, после его признания, в первый раз, когда они сидели в машине в последнюю ночь Боба как свободного человека.  
      Боб нахуй пойдет в тюрягу, потому что не сдал своих друзей. Боб имеет полное право попросить у Раз-Два хорошей, годной отвальной — особенно после того, как Раз-Два пинал балду, задавая вопросы, и названивая ему по пьяни, и гоняя лысого под звук его голоса — и даже не заикаясь об этом после.  
      Что не означает, будто он после об этом не думал, потому что Раз-Два думал.  
      Раз-Два пытается снова.  
      — Боб, — начинает он. — Насчет той ночи…  
      Но Боб трясет головой.  
      — Я не хочу обсуждать это, Раз-Два. Пожалуйста, перестань.  
      Нахуй это. Раз-Два _задолжал_ Бобу. Он включает поворотник и меняет направление. Боб слишком занят, глядя сквозь боковое окошко на тротуар, чтобы заметить, куда они катят, пока они не тормозят у хаты Раз-Два.  
      — Что происходит? — настороженно интересуется он, когда Раз-Два вырубает двигатель. — Приятель, это что такое?  
      — Ты, — говорит Раз-Два, — заваливаешься ко мне. — Он откашливается. — И…  
      Боб прислоняется плечами к дверце, его глаза кажутся огромными.  
      — И ничего, — отвечает он. — Ты что, блядь, опять нажрался?  
      — Трезв как стекло, — уверяет Раз-Два. — Трезв как ебаное стекло, Боб. Я знаю, что делаю.  
      — Нет, не знаешь. — Боб качает головой, словно бы даже не осознавая, что делает это. — Ты не знаешь, что делаешь, Раз-Два, не на самом деле.  
      — Слушай, давай ты просто поднимешься и выпьешь со мной?  
      Боб пару секунд трет ладонями лицо, и Раз-Два внезапно пугается до усрачки, что запорол все нахер, но затем Боб бормочет:  
      — Хорошо, — и не пытается съебать, когда они выходят из машины.  
      Единственное бухло в распоряжении Раз-Два — это две бутылки пива. Они должны сработать. Он протягивает одну сгорбившемуся на диване Бобу.  
      — Иисусе, Бобски, успокойся.  
      Боб катает бутылку в ладонях.  
      — Мы можем просто выпить это и разойтись? — грубо спрашивает он. Его футболку перекосило на сторону, открывая кожу между шеей и ключицей. Раз-Два не знает, почему сейчас замечает подобные штуки, которые никогда не замечал раньше.  
      — Не хочешь остаться? — спрашивает Раз-Два. Он думал, что Боб может, знаете, увидеть, к чему это ведет. Он _хочет_ , чтобы Боб увидел, к чему это ведет, потому что сам Раз-Два однозначно не жаждет произносить это вслух.  
      — Нет, я не хочу остаться, — говорит Боб. — Ты не знаешь, что делаешь, Раз-Два, и я не хочу, чтобы утром ты меня возненавидел.  
      Раз-Два не собирается возненавидеть Боба. Даже если он закончит тем, что возненавидит штуки, которые Боб хочет с ним проделать, что вполне вероятно, он не собирается возненавидеть Боба. Бля, да у него в штанах уже наполовину встало при одной мысли об этих _штуках_ , от одной фантазии.  
      — Я думал, ты, возможно, хочешь… — Раз-Два с трудом сглатывает, но продолжает: — …меня. Как и сказал.  
      Но Боб не говорит ни слова. Он продолжает перекатывать бутылку с руки на руку, даже не отпив ни глотка. Словно ждет, что Раз-Два скажет что-нибудь еще.  
      Раз-Два не хочет произносить это, но он будет, он скажет, если придется.  
      — Я не могу перестать думать о том, что ты сказал по телефону той ночью, — начинает он, пытаясь найти способ донести до Боба, что все в порядке. — И я не могу обещать, что мне это понравится, или что-то такое, но я должен знать. И ты уходишь, и я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил без…  
      Потом Раз-Два приходится заткнуться, потому что Боб поднимается и в два коротких шага преодолевает расстояние между ними, и его рот прижимается ко рту Раз-Два, и это _ничуть_ не напоминает поцелуи с телками, и все, о чем Раз-Два способен думать, это, наверное, о том, как Боб шептал ему на ухо, рассказывая, как хорошо он умеет это делать.  
      Одной рукой Боб обхватывает Раз-Два за загривок, другую кладет ему на бедро и притягивает себя ближе. В нем вовсе не чувствуется податливости, он стена, твердый, как ноготь, о чем Раз-Два всегда абстрактно знал, — Красавчик Боб стал членом Дикой Банды не за обычное умение быстро давить на газ, о нет, он охуенно твердый, когда требуется, упертый, когда желает чего-то, — и это послание, даже предупреждение.  
      Когда Боб убеждается, что Раз-Два прочувствовал его рот, его язык, его зубы и щетину, убеждается, что Раз-Два не спутает это с лизанием с цыпочкой, он отходит. Недалеко, всего на шаг, но он убирает с Раз-Два руки и ждет.  
      Он не облизывает и не вытирает губы. Они блестят. Раз-Два пялится, потеряв дар речи.  
      — Вот оно, — хрипло говорит Боб. — Это твой предел, Раз-Два. — Он делает еще шаг назад, но это выглядит так, будто он принуждает себя.  
      — Хуйня, — говорит Раз-Два, испытывая свою удачу. — Думай об этом как о прощальном подарке. Думаешь, я бы не сказал, если бы мне не понравилось? — продолжает он. Прямо сейчас Боб не знает, что для него лучше, — так Раз-Два ему поможет. Он не позволит Бобу отболтаться. — Если хочешь — приди и возьми. Думаешь, ты знаешь, что лучше для меня, а, малыш Бобби? Ну так иди ты с этим нахуй.  
      Это почти напоминает борьбу — Раз-Два практически балансирует на пятках, откинувшись от Боба, а Боб посылает первый удар, притягивая к себе Раз-Два и вновь целуя его, ощерив рот как для укуса и до синяков сжав его подбородок пальцами. И _помимо этого_ он треплется, бормоча всякое дерьмо, будто горластый ебарь — кем он и является.  
      — …так близко, _так охуенно близко_ … — говорит он, задевая губами губы Раз-Два, — …к тому, чтобы завалить тебя на твой же гребаный матрас…  
      — Так сделай это, — отвечает Раз-два, потому что даже не представляет, куда девать свои чертовы руки: одна прижата к груди Боба, другая бесполезно болтается, и кто-нибудь должен что-нибудь сделать, и это чертова партия Боба…  
      — _Боже_ , надеюсь, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, — игриво произносит Боб, а затем тянет Раз-Два за собой. Боб пятится, врезается плечами в дверь, от столкновения натурально дергая Раз-Два в свои объятия. Они оба на миг замирают: бедро Боба втиснуто между ног Раз-Два, и Боб поднимает взгляд на дюйм — или какая у них там разница в росте, — чтобы встретиться глазами с Раз-Два; его глаза полузакрыты. Раз-Два сглатывает.  
      «Какого хрена, что за любовную хуйню ты творишь, Раз-Два?» — спрашивает его собственный мозг, и у него действительно нет ответа.  
      — Эй, ты еще со мной? — спрашивает Боб. Одна его рука нашаривает дверную ручку, другая сжимает задницу Раз-Два. Последний раз, когда Боб пытался полапать его, Раз-Два не позволил. Теперь он жаждет толкнуться назад, в ладонь Боба, потому что не хочет, чтобы улыбка Боба увяла, потому что он, блядь, хочет знать. Вот для чего это все было — он просто хочет _знать_.  
      — Да, да, я… — начинает Раз-Два, и Боб ухмыляется, и дверная ручка поддается.  
      Несколько неуверенных шагов, и Боб приземляется на матрас Раз-Два, с самим Раз-два сверху, и выглядит так, словно выиграл в пул.  
      — Ты сказал, что думал об этом, — говорит Боб, уже обеими руками тиская задницу Раз-Два, забираясь большими пальцами за пояс его штанов. — Ты сказал, что хочешь…  
      — Просто нахуй возьми это, ладно? — рычит Раз-Два, приподнимаясь на руках над Бобом. — Я не знаю, какого хуя творю, вроде как это ты тут эксперт. Просто _сделай уже что-нибудь_.  
      Лицо Боба на секунду становится озорным и знакомым, и он засовывает одну руку под рубашку Раз-Два, распластывая пальцы по коже.  
      — Хм… — тянет он. — Что ж, это должно сработать.  
      И так оно и есть. На самом деле, это срабатывает со свистом, когда за дело берется Боб, и это прекрасно — Боб уже видел грудь Раз-Два, но никогда прежде не обхватывал губами один из его сосков. Он гудит пару секунд, явно оценивая реакцию Раз-Два, затем отпускает сосок. Его пальцы поглаживают край штанов Раз-Два.  
      — Ты мне доверяешь? — спрашивает Боб, и это охуенно важный вопрос.  
      Раз-Два полагает, что да. Доверяет Бобу свою жизнь, когда дело касается пистолетов и ножей, и доверяет ему свою свободу; доверяет ему не сдать его. Так что да, Раз-Два доверяет Бобу. Но когда тот дожидается кивка Раз-Два и потом скользит пальцами под ремень, чтобы обхватить его зад, у Раз-Два уходят все силы, чтобы не сжаться.  
      Это необычно, да, но от этого наполовину возбужденный член Раз-Два твердеет еще больше, и Раз-Два не в состоянии удержать мгновенный стыдливый румянец, потому что он трется о лежащего под ним кореша. Боб хихикает — глубокий горловой звук — и растопыривает пальцы.  
      — Неловко, да? — спрашивает он. — Я в первый раз чувствовал себя так же. Будто это неправильно, но отчасти потому оно и нравится.  
      Раз-Два смотрит на него сверху вниз, пытаясь особо не задумываться. Боб лежит совершенно спокойно, но выдыхает ему:  
      — Хорошо? — и Раз-Два приходится кивнуть.  
      Тогда Боб садится, толкая вместе с собой Раз-Два, и стягивает футболку, затем тянется к пряжке Раз-Два.  
      — Ты должен доверять мне, — снова говорит он, торопливо и серьезно. — Приятель, я могу сделать тебе очень хорошо, но ты должен позволить мне…  
      Его пальцы почти дрожат. Раз-Два не может вынести все это хождение вокруг да около: если он от чего и струсит, так от этого, — поэтому он расстегивает ремень и скидывает с себя джинсы, потом приступает к джинсам Боба.  
      — Давай уже нахер _продолжим_ , Боб, — говорит он и знает, что это звучит бесцеремонно, но глаза Боба суживаются, темнеют — и прежде чем Раз-Два понимает, что происходит, они оба сверкают яйцами, и он снова сверху, с руками Боба, мнущими ему задницу, и собственно с Бобом под ним. Раз-Два старается не касаться, старается приподняться повыше, но руки Боба притягивают его немного ниже, и как только он касается кожи — уже не может перестать это делать.  
      «Это член Боба там внизу, Раз-Два, рядом с твоим, касается его. Какого хуя ты творишь, Раз-Два?» — спрашивает его разум, но он прекращает слушать его, когда Боб заговаривает снова.  
      — Вот оно, чувак, вот оно, ты остаешься здесь, так, а я только намерен… — произносит он, пока его пальцы скользят по ягодицам.  
      У Раз-Два глаза собираются в кучку, потому что он не совал туда собственные пальцы с той ночи, когда Боб попросил его об этом по телефону, и тогда это по-любому ощущалось странно, но Боб нежен, растягивая задницу Раз-Два, так что ему нет нужды запихивать пальцы внутрь. И это — он просто прижимает кончик пальца к дырке Раз-Два, а ощущение отдается прямиком в член. Иисусе.  
      — Чувствуешь это? — шепчет Боб. — Вот так, приятель, вот так… — и его палец двигается мягко и нежно, и он тянется другой рукой к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать полупустой флакон крема для рук. Когда его не держит ничего, кроме одного пальца, едва дотрагивающегося до кожи, Раз-Два осознает, почему он сверху, почему Боб устроил его так, — чтобы, если бы он захотел уйти, ничто бы его не остановило.  
      Когда исчезает давление даже этого единственного пальца, Раз-Два всерьез рассматривает эту возможность, и хуй с ней, с наготой. Но… «Как раз там я бы трогал тебя, поработал бы в тебе пальцами, и, спорю, ты мне не веришь, но я бы заставил тебя умолять засадить тебе до самого конца». Боб сказал это, и Раз-Два _просто хочет знать_ , но он не может не чувствовать себя котом на гребаной раскаленной крыше — он знает, что это поджарит ему пятки, но воздух тут, наверху, слишком хорош, чтобы заставить его спуститься.  
      Боб под ним тяжело дышит, и теперь у него смазаны руки, и этот палец возвращается — по хребту Раз-Два прокатывается жар, он костенеет, потом тает, как ебаное масло, пока палец Боба гладит, трет, затем _толкается_.  
      Это как… когда ты только замечаешь телку в баре и западаешь на нее, а потом подыскиваешь слова, и, возможно, она кладет руку тебе на бедро, и ты провел уже достаточно времени, представляя это, поэтому, когда она трогает тебя, то тебя накрывает предвкушение. Это как оно, как первые несколько раз, когда это происходит, когда ты только учишься кадрить. Оно _обещает_ , замыкается нахуй на тех частях Раз-Два, на которых не должно. Раз-Два ощущает, как у него закатываются глаза, и зажимает жаждущие вырваться звуки, но не в силах остановить себя и не податься назад, чтобы ощутить больше.  
      Это болезненно, но недостаточно, чтобы смыть предчувствие чего-то хорошего на горизонте. Однако Боб выглядит так, будто Раз-Два его ударил, когда тот набирается смелости, чтобы продрать глаза и посмотреть вниз.  
      — Господи, — выдыхает Боб, полуприкрыв глаза. — Осторожнее. — Его член теперь трется о член Раз-Два, и он вытягивает палец, а затем снова медленно вталкивает, задавая ритм, который выматывает Раз-Два все нервы. — Полегче, — говорит Боб, — позволь мне сделать это медленно, чувак, позволь мне.  
      Это совсем не так, как обещал Боб — он не позволяет Раз-Два почувствовать это. Слишком, блядь, аккуратно, слишком, блядь, медленно, слишком много возможностей для Раз-Два отказаться от всего этого. Снова толкаясь назад, Раз-Два понимает, что запястье Боба предельно вывернуто вверх, чтобы иметь возможность достать до его задницы, под неудобным углом, что, должно быть, больно, — и что Боб все еще думает, будто он намерен сбежать.  
      Ни за что.  
      Раз-Два смачивает губы, что куда труднее сделать, нежели сказать, и говорит:  
      — Боб.  
      Боб перестает двигать пальцами, начинает вытаскивать их и явно полагает, что Раз-Два свалит. Поэтому Раз-Два дожидается, пока пальцы не окажутся на свободе, а потом хватает Боба за плечи и переворачивает их, извиваясь до тех пор, пока не оказывается на животе под своим корешем. Боже, но в такой позе он чувствует себя выставленным напоказ. Чтобы скрыть это, он говорит:  
      — Ну же, Боб.  
      — Ты ув…  
      — Да, блядь, я уверен, Боб.  
      Он чувствует, как кожа Боба трется об его кожу, а затем Боб поворачивает его голову и снова его целует. Его член обжигает поясницу Раз-Два, и его язык глубоко во рту Раз-Два, и это наконец-то ощущается как Боб, Красавчик Боб, которого он знает, этот самоуверенный ебарь, которого они привыкли подначивать, чтобы он приударил за телками, только чтобы посмотреть, как быстро он их подцепит, этот грубиян, которого Мямля натравил на Берти, этот голос в телефоне, который вызвал у Раз-Два мощный оргазм, всего лишь подобрав верные слова. Поцелуй охуенно _развратный_.  
      Боб разрывает его, когда шею Раз-Два начинает сводить.  
      — Ложись, — рычит он с усмешкой в голосе, и Раз-Два, блядь, делает как велено, пока Боб скользит вниз по его телу.  
      Руки Боба по-прежнему мягкие и скользкие, и на сей раз он не дразнится, и он _точно_ знает, что чертовски хорошо справляется. Раз-Два зарывается лицом в подушку и прикусывает ее.  
      — О нет, приятель, — говорит Боб; два пальца засунуты глубоко и непрерывно двигаются. — Ты должен дать мне знать, как оно ощущается. — Он добавляет третий палец и как-то его прокручивает, и даже подушка не в состоянии приглушить голос Раз-Два.  
      — _Срань_ господня.  
      Другой рукой Боб успокаивающе массирует плечо Раз-Два. Он тихо смеется грудным смехом и продолжает ласкать, продолжает заставлять Раз-Два материться и извиваться, пока чертова подушка не слетает с чертова матраса, и он впивается пальцами в простыню. Он жаждет _большего_ , но знает, что это означает. Большее означает Боба внутри него. Большее — это гребаная точка невозврата.  
      — Ну, как оно? — интересуется Боб, этот гребаный садист.  
      Раз-Два стонет.  
      — Неа, давай. Что это должно означать?  
      Боб перестает двигать пальцами, и Раз-Два огрызается:  
      — Нахер это, Боб. Пожалуйста…  
      — Пожалуйста что?  
      «Пожалуйста, войди в меня, пожалуйста, малыш Бобби», — то, что не может сказать Раз-Два. «Презервативы в комоде», — еще одна вещь, которую он не может добавить, но, блядь, должен.  
      — Ты _знаешь_ что, — выкручивается он. — Ты, блядь, прекрасно знаешь что, Боб.  
      Пальцы Боба начинают выходить, и Раз-Два почти скулит — потому что он не может прекратить прямо сейчас. Следует долгий миг «блядь, блядь, что за…» — и потом звук разрываемой обертки, резкий вдох Боба, и потом:  
      Что-то другое занимает место пальцев, и на спину Раз-Два обрушивается вес Боба. Точка невозврата.  
      — Не зажимайся, — говорит Боб на ухо Раз-Два. — Все нормально, я знаю, чего ты хочешь, я не подведу тебя, только не зажимайся, приятель. Ну, поехали потихоньку, — и он приподнимается на одной руке над телом Раз-Два и толкается.  
      Твою мать, как медленно он входит. Раз-Два никогда так медленно не вставлял телкам; с другой стороны, он никогда и не делал этого с телками: это туго и тяжело, и он в любом случае не уверен, что хочет, чтобы это было быстрее. Он стискивает зубы и изо всех сил старается следовать совету Боба и не зажиматься.  
      Самым громким звуком в комнате становится дыхание Боба, и когда он наконец входит до упора, то издает какой-то недоверчивый возглас. Раз-Два дрожит под ним, как желе, потому что Боб каким-то образом умудрился в процессе снова найти то местечко и проехаться по нему.  
      — Ты нормально? — хрипит Боб. Раз-Два кивает в матрас, а потом отчаянно выгибается, когда Боб вновь медленно выходит и входит.  
      — Ебать, — говорит Раз-Два. — _Ебать_.  
      — Ага. Ага, знаю.  
      — Просто…  
      — Я знаю.  
      Если Боб сейчас дотронется до Раз-Два, тот взорвется, как гребаная петарда, и Боб, по-видимому, в курсе, потому что он подтягивается теснее и ближе и погребает его под собой.  
      — Собираюсь заставить тебя кончить, — говорит он. — Боже, Раз-Два, как долго я этого хотел. Я же говорил, что это будет хорошо. Тебе хорошо, приятель?  
      — Да, Боб, это… это хорошо, _пожалуйста_ … — Раз-Два не особо разговорчив в постели, но это Боб, и если Боб хочет поболтать…  
      Боб трахает его сильнее, глубже, точно врубает хренов мотор или типа того, потому что теперь с каждым толчком дыхание Раз-Два вырывается короткими шумными выдохами. В позвоночнике Раз-Два завязываются тугие узелки, и он пытается считать толчки Боба, и рука Боба скользит между ног Раз-Два.  
      — Давай, — велит Боб, и внезапно Раз-Два заливает спермой простыню: глаза закатываются, с губ почти неосознанно срываются грязные ругательства — и Боб вбивается в него сквозь оргазм, пока вдруг не застывает, и внутри Раз-Два возникает эта странная пульсация, заставляя его вновь затрепетать и задохнуться, и он осознает: Боб кончил. Боб. Он и Боб…  
      Это слишком. Когда Боб выходит из него, Раз-Два бескостной массой распластывается на мокром пятне на матрасе. Он сдвигается достаточно для того, чтобы понаблюдать, как Боб завязывает презерватив и кидает его в мусорную корзину в углу и натягивает джинсы и свою гребаную дурацкую футболку. Раз-Два хочет попросить Боба остаться.  
      Однако не делает этого. Он окликает:  
      — Эй, — когда кажется, будто Боб намерен просто выйти за дверь. — Куда это ты намылился?  
      — Ребята соберутся в «Шпилере», — пожимая плечами, отвечает Боб. — Они заподозрят неладное, если я не покажусь, чувак. И ты не единственный, с кем я хочу попрощаться.  
      — Я тоже пойду, — говорит Раз-Два и слепо шарит вокруг в поисках штанов. Боб швыряет их ему в голову и дает десять минут, чтобы натянуть шмотки.  
      Раз-Два знает, что выглядит хорошо оттраханным. Он проводит рукой по волосам и пытается привести их в порядок при помощи остатков геля. У Боба нет чертовых волос, и он все равно всегда выглядит малость самодовольно, так что, наверное, обдурит всех, кроме Мямли.  
      Блядь. Мямля. Этот ублюдочный экстрасенс догадается.  
      На этот раз ключи берет Боб. Все равно он куда счастливее в роли водителя. И теперь Раз-Два больше никогда не сможет об этом подумать, потому что следом придут мысли о других вещах.  
      «Шпилер» забит больше, чем когда-либо — каждый хочет попрощаться с Бобом. Мямля подкатывает к Раз-Два, и хлопает его по заду, и говорит ему «отличная работа», без чего, если честно, последний вполне мог бы обойтись.  
      И на исходе ночи Боб отвозит Раз-Два домой, потому что тот, блядь, бухой в дрова.  
      — Слушай, Раз-Два, — говорит он, глуша мотор. — Спасибо и все такое.  
      Раз-Два отмахивается.  
      — И не пойми неправильно, но не приходи завтра на мое слушание, — добавляет Боб. Заметив недоуменное лицо Раз-Два, он поясняет: — Ты не пришел на прошлое, и я отмазался. Может, удача мне не изменит. — Раз-Два закатывает глаза. Боб смеется — и вновь становится серьезным. — А если нет, то я не хочу провести два года, вспоминая, как ты смотрел, как меня закрывают, ладно? Я хочу помнить это, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, чувак. — Он наклоняется и нежно целует Раз-Два в губы.  
      Раз-Два позволяет ему, на секунду, затем отстраняется.  
      — Угу, ну что ж, — ляпает он, — если ты забыл, то второй раунд ты пока не заслужил, ладно, малыш Бобби? — и это первое, что приходит на ум. В голове звучало гораздо смешнее.  
      Боб фыркает. Раз-Два пихает его в плечо и выметается из тачки.  
      Он не слышит, как та отъезжает, пока не захлопывает входную дверь, и рассеянно гадает, не следовало ли ему оглянуться. Он не является на слушание — он проводит целый день в пиздецовом похмелье, зарывшись в простыни, воняющие потом, им самим и Бобом.  
      Однако вечером Раз-Два все-таки идет в «Шпилер» — вдруг Бобу не изменила удача.


End file.
